hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Saki Kijima
Saki Kijima is Wataru's maid. She is significantly older than Wataru and lives with him in his video-rental store. Her biggest fear is that Wataru will start watching porn when he reaches puberty, which he denies. She takes a mixture of a servant and elder sister role to Wataru, often changing from being subservient to scolding him depending on the situation. She also reacts strongly whenever Hayate touches her anywhere, such as tapping her on the shoulder or carrying her away from danger, worrying about whether or not their physical contact will affect her chances of getting a husband later in life. This is not only limited to Hayate, but other men as well. Story In her first appearance Saki accompanied Wataru to visit Nagi in her mansion. When they were at the mansion grounds they got targeted by the Sanzenin automated defenses, Hayate came just in time to save both Saki and Wataru. But Saki was not all that thankful because Hayate touched her body. She then went to take a bath for very long time, when she was done Wataru had already left the mansion. The following day when Hayate wanted to visit Wataru in his building, Saki met Hayate on the way by change and offered to guide him. However she was very cautious and kept her distance from Hayate, making him feel bad. When Nagi decided to ran away from home and stay at Wataru's building, Saki was held responsible for Nagi's welfare and security. She was threatened by the Sanzenin SPs to make sure everything went well. During this time Saki became more focused on pleasing Nagi than Wataru, taking Nagi's side when they fight. When Gilbert showed up and proposed to feign Nagi's kidnapping, Saki also got involved. They went inside a cave and then Nagi suddenly got attacked by Gilbert's mecha, prompting Saki to immediately phone Wataru for help. Luckily for Nagi the mecha was stupid and remembered Nagi only for her twin pony tails. After Sakuya changed Nagi's hairstyle the mecha was unable to identify her. However, the Sanzenin SPs made Saki's hair into twin pony tails and so the mecha started attacking her. She was saved however since Nagi decided to stand up and taunt the mecha, right before she was going to get hit Nagi called for Hayate and he came. With Hayate's arrival Saki and the rest were safe, though the same could not be said for Gilbert. During one of her normal everyday activities in the video rental shop, Saki was kidnapped. The kidnappers wanted to kidnap Wataru since they thought someone with a maid is supposedly rich, but they ended up kidnapping Saki instead. Shortly after she was rescued by Sonia who came to help Saki after Sonia got a kiss from Wataru. One night Saki decided to go drinking with her female friends. When she was done she called Wataru and informed him that she was not coming home as she will be sleeping over her parent's place. Wataru took this matter lightly making Saki feel bitter. When she returned the following morning she lied to Wataru telling him there were men too and that her mother suggested to her to have a marriage meeting. Wataru did not show any concern and continued sorting the videos on the shelves. This man Saki very angry and in the heat of the moment called her mother to inform her that she will be attending the marriage meeting. It turned out Saki's partner was Kyonosuke Kaoru. They got along pretty well but they had already confessed to one another that they did not really want to attend the marriage meeting. Kouru started telling Saki about the one he loves, and unknown to them Nagi, Hayate, and Wataru were nearby watching them. Before Kouru could finish talking, Yukiji suddenly appeared and dragged Kaoru away to find more liquor. Wataru then came out from hiding and held Saki's hand saying that it was time to return to the video rental shop. Saki agreed and said it was not yet time for her to get married. During Golden Week Wataru and Saki went on a trip to Las Vegas. There they met up with Sakuya, the one who planned their vacation. But before they could enjoy their vacation they met Wataru's mother Mikoto Tachibana. Mikoto suddenly said she wants Wataru to live with her in the USA, but Wataru opposed this. Mikoto then proposed gambling to reach a decision since according to her conflicts were decided this way in Las Vegas. Later in the hotel Saki asked if Wataru wanted to live with his mother or with her. Wataru said that he preferred to be with Saki, making her very happy. She vowed to win for Wataru's sake as he is still underage thus unable to gamble. Wataru would later receive a pendant, from his mother, that is similar to Hayate's and Aika's. And though he was told to keep it a secret he told Saki about it, proving the deep bond between the two. Alter Ego Maid White Max Heart This is the disguise Saki used during the Hakuou freestyle marathon. Hayate and Nagi were being attacked by Himuro Saeki, when Maria and Saki arrived to help. Wearing their maid outfits with shades they introduced themselves as Maid Black Max Heart(Maria) and Maid White Max Heart(Saki). They did not actually fight Himuro since Klaus stepped in and defeated Himuro by paying him off with money. Navigation